What in Bloody Hell do You Want?
by LordInuChan
Summary: What would happen if James and Lily HATED Peter Pettigrew? Would things be changed? Definantly. Starts off when they're in 1st year then goes to 7th.


**What in Bloody Hell do You Want?**

_Chapter One: New Enemies_

Lily Evans is just your average 11 year old girl. Well… She used to be at least. That is until she received a letter by owl telling her she was a witch and was welcomed to join 'Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry'. Lily thought that it was a joke at first and so did her parents but they soon discovered it wasn't when they received a phone call from the school's headmaster. Albus Dumbledore.

When they found out everything was indeed true her parents were very proud of her but her sister, Petunia, seemed to sulk back in the corner mumbling things to herself. Petunia from that moment on hated Lily, no one really understood why. She might've been jealous of her sister or she might've had some vision of a 'perfect' family with no oddities whatsoever.

Lily gave her parents one last smile and hug before walking inside of the train. She searched around the train, opening different compartment doors to see if there was one that didn't have a million people inside of it. Lily found one that was empty and gladly took it.

She threw all of her supplies (Which Dumbledore generously gave her knowing she had know wizard money) up in the compartment overhead. Before long a group of rowdy boys opened the door and asked if they cold join her. She of course said yes and they all sat down.

"Hi, my name's James. James Potter," said one of the boys with crooked glasses and dark black hair. "And this is Remus Lupin, and he's Sirius Black." He pointed to each one of them while saying their names.

Lily smiled at them. "Nice to meet you. My name is Lily Evans."

A small conversation started about where they had all came from if they were muggleborn or not (Which only Lily was) and if they knew about any spells.

About 15 minutes after the train had taken off a short boy with dirty blonde hair opened the compartment door. Instantly James shoved him out yelling, "Get outta here Peter! You know we hate you!"

Lily glared over at James and motioned for Peter to come in. He instead ran off frightened of what James might do to him if he stayed. "Well that was rude, what if this was the only compartment left that had any open seats?"

James shrugged obviously not concerned and simply said, "So what? He'll find somewhere."

It was this that had started Lily's hatred in James. He was a complete jerk! He didn't care about anyone but himself and of course his stupid Mauderer pals as he liked to call Remus and Sirius.

"Selfish jerk," she muttered to herself.

James scowled at her and tilted his head to the side. "What? Speak up, I couldn't quiet hear you there," he said, his temper rising along with his voice.

"Okay," Lily began," You're a SELFISH JERK!" She practically screamed the last two words and Sirius snickered, nudging James in the shoulder.

"Looks like she's got a crush on yuh don't it?" Remus laughed at this but obviously no one else had found it that funny for now both Lily and James were glaring at him.

Lily turned her head letting her bright green eyes watching the lovely scenery outside of the window. It calmed her down a lot and once they finally got to Hogwarts she was relaxed.

All four of them climbed out of the train with their belongings and were told to walk to the boats near the pond and get in. And once in they would need to use the paddles to get them to Hogwarts.

Everyone groaned when they heard this but an old looking woman with a stern face shooed them off to the pond.

"This is just bloody great!," yelled James with obvious sarcasm. In a few seconds his scowl turned into a grin. "What do you say we go tip over the boat that Lily girl is in?"

Remus and Sirius both smiled and started moving there boat over to where Lily was. "Hey girls," James said with a large smirk plastered on his face. "Care for a swim?" With that last word the three mauderers tipped over their boat and nearly died laughing.

Lily gritted her teeth and took hold of James' hand. He was unsure of what she was doing but she didn't leave him wondering forever. With a big tug he flew into the water next to her. "Agh! It's COLD! Sirius! Remus, help me back in the boat.

They both laughed and Remus said, "I don't know James. You look just so _cute_ there covered in water."

James growled at them and rolled his eyes deciding to tug Remus in.

"GAH!"

Professor McGonagall, the stern looking teacher, soon came after them and scolded the boys for playing such a prank.

For their punishment she rode in the boat with them not even bothering to help them paddle, which was quite hard due to the extra weight. Also, if anything started to talk Professor McGonagall gave them a cold glare and they stopped at once.

After some rather painful paddling they were finally at Hogwarts.

Everyone gaped at it. The place was HUGE. Lily thought she could put at LEAST a million or so of her houses in this place.

"Come now children we must get you sorted into your houses," Professor McGonagall stated.

Lily shyly walked over to Remus and whispered, "What exactly or houses? I mean not the kind you live in but the kind she mentioned."

"I believe that the house Gryffindor is were all the brave kids go, Ravenclaw is were the smart kids go, Hufflepuff, I have no IDEA what that house is for, and er Slytherin is for the power hungry freaks," he stated.

"I'm guessing you don't want to get into Slytherin?"

"Wow, you really think so?" Remus grinned at her.

"Sirius Black!"

The so called sorting hat was placed onto his head and after what seemed like an eternity the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thank God..," Sirius mumbled under his breath. "If I had gotten Slytherin I would've died.

"Frank Longbottom!"

"Hufflepuff" (I don't know if he was sorted into there or not, I'm just guessing. Anyways, I don't care if he was or not 'cause he is in THIS story.)

"Remus Lupin!"

"Gryffindor!"

(Er what's Draco's dad's name again? For now I'm putting just Malfloy) "Malfloy!"

"Slytherin!"

"Arthur Weasley!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Narcissa (And whatever the hell her maiden name is)"

"Slytherin!"

"James Potter"

"Gryffindor!"

"Remus Lupin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Severus Snape!"

"Slytherin!"

"Molly (Uhm. I don't know her stupid maiden name either. So SUE ME! Seriously though, don't.)

"Gryffindor!"

And finally.. "Lily Evans!"

'Please let me get Ravenclaw. Please, please, please…'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'Shoot! What? Am I not SMART enough to get into Ravenclaw…? Oh well, I guess Gryffindor will be okay but wait… Potter's there! NO!,' she thought desperately.

Lily took a seat next to Remus who smiled at her. "Cool, Gryffindor rocks!"

Remus was pretty much the only one out of the Mauderers that she was fond of.

Albus Dumbledore stood up ready to make a quick announcement. "Hello everyone! To all the first years I would just like to welcome you to a fabulous to journey towards becoming a great witch or wizard. And to the years above first please be kind the first years and try not to bully them around too much." Dumbledore looked over at the Slytherin's table while saying this last part. "And with that! Let the feast begin!," Dumbledore cried out. As soon as his last word left his mouth the once empty plates in front of them filled up with almost every food imaginable.

Lily and the others all followed the Head Boy and Girl up to there dormitories.

They all stared confused at the picture of the fat lady when the Head Boy told them this is where they would be sleeping.

"Lions," the Head Girl said. And then the picture of the fat lady moved revealing a large room.

"Do not tell any one the password, and if you are to forget the password come ask me, Alice Smith, or Richard Davis."

James rushed up into his bed and fell into it. "I think I ate a tad bit too much," he told Sirius.

"Heh same here. Hey, where's Remus?"

"I think his bed is quite a bit away from us but that's okay, right?"

"I guess. So what do you wanna do in the morning? Terrorize 7th years?," Sirius asked chuckling. But he never did get an answer to that question because James was already asleep. "Yeah, well, g'night to you too then."

Okay well, I'm ending it here so er yeah. Review please and if you know PLEASE tell me Draco's dad's first name! Thanks if you do tell me it and byez! –LordInuChan-


End file.
